Derek, The Friendly Ghost
by ravageeme
Summary: Derek. The boy who lives to annoy Casey. But now even in death, he’s still annoying her.  And enjoying every minute of it.   [Maybe Dasey, I haven't decided.]
1. Nachos with Cheese

FANDOM/CATEGORY- Life with Derek/ romance-humor. And if you squint your eyes a little bit to the left, you might spot some signs of angst.

PAIRING(S) - Some totally non-sexual strains of "We're just Steps!" Derek/Casey. Yeah, _right_.

DISCLAIMER- Does it look like I own LWD? Hell, I don't even own half the stuff in my room.

SUMMARY- Derek. The boy who lives to annoy Casey. But now even in death, he's still annoying her. And enjoying every minute of it.

TITLE- Derek the friendly ghost.

WARNINGS- Character death, sexual innuendo, complaints, hardcore cartoon obsessions-"Derek? Is that _Power Puff girl's_?"-lame excuses, and some really ugly habits.

--

"Seriously, Case, are you going to call Pizza Hut or what?" Derek waved the phone in front of her face, sniggering at her annoyed expression.

"No."

"But why _no_t! I want some pizzaaaaa." Derek mock pouted in her direction, Casey just glared at him. Propelling herself of the couch Casey mumbled, "why couldn't of you just stayed dead." She looked in his direction, obviously waiting for an answer, "because, I just love you sooo much. Especially all sweaty and dressed up in leather, like when you were onstage at your dance recital last night." He winked suggestively at her, loving the way her cheeks lit up in embarrassment. "God Derek. Even dead, you're still a skirt chasing cad." He chuckled and she bit her lip to stop the giggles threatening to come out. "Yeah well, I try." She headed for the stairs, already knowing Derek would follow her.

--

"Are sure you're the only one who sees me? It's getting extremely boring when there's no one else to talk to while you study."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. No one really seems to notice you around the house. Then again, you were probably sent her just so you could annoy me for the rest of my life." He smirked, "Don't think to high of yourself princess, I probably have some unfinished business." Casey gave him a weird expression, it was quite amusing though, and it was the sort of expression in between confused and-"Unfinished business?" She asked. "Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "I haven't been able to kiss that new girl at school" Casey gave him a disgusted glare, he smiled innocently." I haven't been able to teach Edwin about the birds and the bees," And thank god. That would be one awkward discussion. "_Also_, I haven't been able to beat up Smarti's first boyfriend. And hey, don't look at me like that. Lizzie can take care of herself. She's in Karate remember?"

"Yeah I remember. How could I not? She's my sister." Casey bit out defensively.

"Whoa there princess, hold your horses. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Casey tried to through a pillow at his face, key word there, 'tried'. Instead it just hit one of her lamps. Which fell. And broke. And wow, how'd she get pissed so fast? "_Der-ek_!" She shrieked, flailing in obvious distress. "Look at what you made me do!?" She pointed her index finger at the broken lamp, he just sighed.

"Sorry." Casey froze in mid flail, "Wha-what?" Stumbling, quite dramatically. "Did the great Derek Venturi just apologize?"

"Yep." Lifting himself off the ground Derek floated-walked-over to her bedroom door, "I'll go get the broom; you go get a trash bag."

Casey looked around the room, not sure how to take this random act of kindness and started to gather a couple big pieces of glass off the ground.

--

When Derek showed up with a broom in one hand, and a bowl of nachos with cheese in the other. She knew he was back to his old normal Neanderthal self again. "So, Case how 'bout me and you go downstairs and watch some TV after we clean up this horrid mess you call a bedroom." She huffed, "It is not horrid you pig. _Your_ room is horrid." Setting down the nacho bowl, Derek walked over to the mess and started sweeping some glass into the dustpan. "Yeah, yeah I know. But at least I have and excuse for it being that messy. Where's yours?" Her eyes shifted downcast, he knew saying that was a mistake. Casey hated being reminded of the day he died. Shaking his head, he opted for a comedic relief. "I mean, your room totally looks like a tornado hit it Miss Piggy." He snorted for emphasis, and she giggled. Finishing the mess they headed for the stairs. Man, that was close one; he does not do well with crying girls. Dead or not.

--

"So, Schools tomorrow huh?" School was a touchy subject for Casey, she hasn't been there ever since his death, which was about four weeks ago. But she's been studying, making sure to not let her grades fall. Casey smiled, "Yeah. And I can't wait to talk to Emily! It feels like it's been ages since we last talked. Such as, make-up, boys, "She smirked slyly, and whispered. "sex." Tripping over his own two feet in shock, Derek feel on his butt, landing on the bottom of the stairs.

And because Marti was part of the Venturi clan, she did not ever clean, which meant her toys were scattered all around the house. Which also meant that anyone could fall on them, and with Derek's awful luck, he did, right were the sun don't shine. "Yeowarrgghhh!" To Casey, she thought he sounded like a dying moose. To Derek, well, he wasn't really paying attention at all about what he sounded like; he was a little busy at the moment. You know, recovering. "Ohmygod Derek! I'm sooo sorry. I didn't think you were going to fall and-"Derek tuned out her rambling and tried balancing on his feet.

Holding his, ahem, area, like a crazed wolf protecting its food from the other crazed wolves. "Fuck," he coughed, trying to regain his breathing. "Are you trying to castrate me!?" He growled in pain, she stumbled back. "Well since your dead, I wouldn't think you'd fell any pain, and, and, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." He grounded out.

"No it's not okay, wait here, I'm going to go get some ice."

"No Casey, wait! I said it was okay!"

This went on for the rest of the night.

--

Like it? Yes or no?And yes, I know, I've been extremely lazy with 'The perfect stranger'. Schools been a bitch and writers block has been even bitchier. So TPS may have to go on hiatus. Sorry, kiddies. Also, I need your oppinion. Should this be a Dasey? Im not sure, so I'll let you decide for me, fans are always right.

Anywhoosit.

Constructive criticism is welcomed! Reviews make me smile, and smiling is good, because I do **not **want wrinkles when I get older. So please be a doll? Make me smile?

Love ya's!

- CARs3x


	2. Ghost of You

FANDOM/CATEGORY- Life with Derek/ romance-humor. And if you squint your eyes a little bit to the left, you might spot some signs of angst.

PAIRING(S) - Some totally non-sexual strains of "We're just Steps!" Derek/Casey. Yeah, _right_.

DISCLAIMER- Does it look like I own LWD? Hell, I don't even own half the stuff in my room.

SUMMARY- Derek. The boy who lives to annoy Casey. But now even in death, he's still annoying her. And enjoying every minute of it.

TITLE- Derek the friendly ghost.

WARNINGS- Character death, sexual innuendo, complaints, hardcore cartoon obsessions-"Derek? Is that _Power Puff girl's_?"-lame excuses, and some really ugly habits.

--

Clicking her tongue, Casey sighed in annoyance. "Derek, you can watch cartoons later. But right now, I really want to watch that new Lifetime premier, She Drives Me Crazy." Derek shook his head childishly at her, "No." He harrumphed, and folded his arms against his chest tightly. "Der-ek!" Casey growled.

"Casey, are you okay?" She froze, recognizing Lizzie's voice.

"Uh, yeah Liz, just, uh talking to myself." Lizzie gave her one of those weird looks, then turned around and headed for the stairs. "Probably to report to Edwin," Derek added in.

They had some weird siblings, why couldn't they have been normal and be into dating, not her personal life? She shook her head, "Derek. You can watch cartoons later! I've been dying to see that movie." He glanced at her, "Then record it. I'm watching Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends marathon, you can't record marathons."

Casey walked up to the TV and glared coyly at Derek. "If I can't watch my show, neither can you." Picking up the plug she tugged at it until it pulled out of the socket, effectively shutting down the television.

"Hey!" He jumped out of his seat, "That's not fair. You could have just watched some cartoons, who cares about that stupid movie. Lifetime movies always end the same anyways, full of tears and dead lovers." Casey was already half way up the stairs. "Whatever Derek, I'll just call Emily. She'll record it for me and we'll watch it together." She stopped at the last stair, "You coming up?"

He looked at her, "Yeah."

--

Casey snorted, "Mhm, and hows that ganna happen?" Derek glared at her,

"Well, It just is! I AM a growing boy." He smirked at her and Casey snorted again.

"So your going to suck face with that girl at school, even though your dead?"

"Yes." She chuckle, "Your unbelievable." Derek made his way over to her dresser and started messing around with her make-up. "I know."

Casey sighed and made her way towards him. "I wish you didn't die."

Derek looked down, ashamed. "Me too."

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG update. And Im sorry its so short, I've been having quite the writers block. **


End file.
